A 3-dimensional structure semiconductor memory device including a memory hole and a silicon body on a substrate has been proposed. The memory hole is formed in a stacked body stacked with a plurality of electrode layers via insulating layers, and the silicon body serving as a channel is provided in the memory hole via a charge storage film. The electrode layer functions as a gate in a memory cell, and is formed by burying a metal material into the stacked body via a groove or the like in the stacked body. Thereafter, an interconnection section is formed by burying a metal material into the groove and the substrate and the interconnection section are electrically connected.
In the case where the groove is formed in the stacked body, a part of the stacked body is removed and the substrate is removed to a prescribed depth. An opening with a decreasing width in a depth direction of the substrate is likely to be formed in the substrate after removing a part of the substrate. When the metal material is buried into the opening like this to form the interconnection section, a width of the interconnection section on a bottom surface may become small to increase a distance between the interconnection section and the silicon body. It is concerned that the increase of the distance between the interconnection section and the silicon body may lead a current to hardly flow in the memory cell.